The present invention relates to a demodulator for television signals and more particularly to a modification of a demodulator to improve its performance e.g. its threshold performance.
Feedback-type demodulators such as phase locked loops have been proposed for television signals in order to improve the performance of the demodulator. The effect of the feedback type demodulator is to extend threshold capability over that of a different type of demodulator. The amount of extension available depends on the feedback loop parameters as does the ability of the loop to track transients in the modulating signal. However, these are conflicting requirements which means that a compromise must be reached which in turn limits the threshold improvement.